Thank Gosh For Innocence
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Arriving home after the festival that was held for Moon. Lillie, Kukui and Burnet settled down for the night and smut ensues between the married couple. (Not the best Summary but it was the best I could come up, with read the story if you like this sort of stuff.)


**A/N: Hey guys so this is my first attempt at writing a Pokemon Fanfic and possibly my last. Just a WARNING here, this story contains smut so if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple. This is also my first time taking on a smut fic, personally I felt awkward writing the sex scene but there's a first time for everything. (Also this involves Daddy kink cause I keep reading other fanfics with it in it. I find it funny for the most part.)**

 **I hope you readers will enjoy; if you don't then I'm sorry. Have a good day/night guys!**

* * *

"Wow the festival we held for Moon was so much fun!" The young blonde cheered as she walked side-by-side the married professor's.

"It was quite entertaining, yeah?" The older male replied as he glanced towards his wife as she smiled back.

"I can't believe that you now just discovered that I was the Masked Royal, honey." Kukui gave a chuckle as Burnet just rolled her eyes playfully, "So what if I did? Maybe I was too enthused with my research about Ultra Beasts to realise that it was you all along." Placing her hands on her hips, she poked her tongue out and stared at him with determined eyes trying her best to win this battle, Kukui doing the same. Lillie broke their stare-off with a small grunt as they had arrived back to the lab. "Sorry Lillie, I'll get the door now." The male sweat dropped and reached for the keys inside his pocket, once retrieved he opened the front door and let the ladies in first.

* * *

"It's okay Professor, I also see how heated Moon and Hau become while battling. It's truly amazing. Maybe one day I'll become a trainer, explore other regions, meet new people and pokémon. And even become great friends with the pokémon I catch and choose as my team." A small fire lit in the tweens eyes, her confidence building bit-by-bit everyday all because of Moon.

"That's great to hear Lillie, it's always a good start to have dreams and goals." Burnet smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Well before it's get too late, I'm just going to jump in the shower. I'll let you two talk." Kukui spoke as he walked towards his shared bedroom with a wide grin. "Okay." Came Lillie's simple reply.

"Thank you for the words of encouragement, Miss Burnet it means a lot." The young girl stifled a yawn, while rubbing her eyes tiredly, "I better hit the hay, never know what my day will bring tomorrow." "You're right, I won't keep you up much longer. Goodnight Lillie, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning." The white haired woman walked away quickly to give the other girl her privacy; she opened her bedroom door to see her husband wearing only a towel around his waist. She stopped in her tracks and couldn't help but admire his well-sculpted body.

He re-tied his hair in a bun, as steam was still pouring out of the bathroom. "See something you like?" His tone dripping with seduction followed by a wink, Burnet's cheeks burned as the desire to pounce on him increased.

* * *

"Ooh I'm seeing something and someone I love." Her tone equally seductive as her self-control diminished, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Ah…" Kukui caught the love of his life not missing a beat; he smashed their lips together in an immediate heated kiss.

Burnet was the one to break the kiss; she looked into her husband's lust-filled eyes as well as his increasing erection. He gently placed her on their bed and kissed her once again, "sweetie…" Burnet moaned in his mouth, "what if Lillie hears us?"

"I'm sure she won't, remember that night when we watched a scary movie and screamed through the majority of it?"

His wife nodded in reply, "She couldn't hear anything, so don't worry my love." He reassured her, as he slipped her tank top and the bottoms of her suit from her body. The clothes slipping to the floor, Burnet turned around and got on all fours. "I'm ready for you baby." She purred in delight as his jaw dropped at her beautifully sexy and curvaceous body.

* * *

He removed the damp towel from his waist and lined himself up with her entrance; he then entered her as he grunted at the pressure that surrounded his member.

"Ahh…You're so tight…" He moaned out loud, turning her on even more as she squirmed in front of him.

"Yeaah just like that honey." Burnet moaned rolling her hips from the pleasure she was feeling.

As things began to heat up, Kukui pumped into his wife swiftly as her breasts began to jiggle around. She felt as if she were on Cloud Nine, feeling lost in lust she let her thoughts roam freely.

"F-fuck me harder daddy…" Immediately realising what she said, she instantly covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

She felt her husband stop momentarily, that was until he pounded her again with much stamina that Burnet began to feel hot near her woman-hood.

"That's how you love it? Well daddy's going to give it to you so hard." He began to feel dominant and she let him. They both never knew that they were into dirty talking.

* * *

Gripping her hips harder, he watched as her body language was saying that she was close to her climax.

"Right there daddy…Yeah!" Her body began to spasm in pleasure, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes, cum for daddy!" Kukui grunted as he was holding out for her to finish first, with one more roll of his hips, her woman-hood tightened around his member, as his seed was released inside of her.

The married couple both panted from exhaustion and managed to crawl into bed, sweat covering their naked bodies. "That was amazing, hon." The male uttered out of breath, "it was." Burnet replied too puffed out from their fun.

"I love you. See you in the morning." The white-haired woman kissed him sweetly, and then snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too, rest well." Kukui yawned, while pulling her into a tighter embrace the two of them falling into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

The sun beamed through the blinds, disrupting Kukui's and Burnet's peaceful sleep but the couple thought it was about time to get out of bed. "Hmm 8 AM, haven't slept-in for this long in a while. Because of all the researching I was doing about Pokémon's attacks." Kukui made his way to the bathroom so he could wash up and feel refreshed. And to also put some clothes on.

"I know what you mean, we were either doing all-nighter's or going to bed early and waking up early." His wife called from inside the shower, as she slowly stepped out and began to dry off and then proceeded to get dressed.

"Ready for breakfast?" The male asked as he tided his hair up, popped his hat on and slipped his glasses on, holding out his hand for her to take.

"You bet I am. I'm starving!" She giggled cupping her hand with his, all while leading the way to the kitchen.

"Alola!" Lillie waved cheerfully, carefully placing the two mugs she held in her hands on the kitchen table.

"I made us all breakfast." She beamed excitedly; three plates of pancakes were set on the table as well as two cups of coffee. "It's my way of thanking you two for taking care of me and being well parent figures."

Burnet's heart melted at Lillie's confession, she hugged the younger girl affectionately and grinned.

* * *

The three of them sat down, "thank you so much Lillie, this all looks great!" Kukui smiled as he took a sip of coffee.

"It's my pleasure." Lillie replied with a relaxed grin.

"How did you sleep last night?" Burnet enquired.

"Pretty good except for these weird noises I heard."

The lovers stopped sipping their drinks for a second.

* * *

"O-oh what did you hear, e-exactly?" Kukui gulped nervously while pulling on his collar.

"I can't explain it very well but I heard the word 'daddy' be mentioned. She tilted her head to the side innocently, as the professor's were still frozen on the spot. Too embarrasses to say anything.

"Um are you guys okay?" Lillie took note of how their faces were red like Tomato berries.

They both gave stiff and forced nods, Lillie's worried expression disappeared as she finished the last bite of her pancakes, as she was finished she took her plate to the sink, rinsed it and placed it on the rack.

"Well I'm off to go and meet Moon, we're going shopping together now that she's become Champion and that's she free to do anything. I'll see you later." The platinum blonde waved and walked out the door.

* * *

"Wow, lucky for us she's still so young and innocent." Kukui groaned as his embarrassment died down.

"That's true, we should really build a device that makes our bedroom soundproof."

"Yes we should, let's get started right after breakfast."

"Then we can be as loud as we want and have a lot of fun." The woman gave her husband a cheeky wink.

"You're lucky we haven't started building yet, or we'd be using it right now." Her husband replied with a low lust-filled tone, as he got out of his chair and picked Burnet up out of hers, kissing her hungrily.

"Today's going to be the best!" Burnet gushed as she rushed downstairs to the basement, leaving her husband to clean up the mess in the kitchen.


End file.
